


朝美x美弥

by shirran



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirran/pseuds/shirran
Summary: 自割腿肉产物/小学生文笔/别骂了
Relationships: Asami Jun/Miya Rurika
Kudos: 2





	朝美x美弥

朝美x美弥  
ooc

阳光照在朝美的睫毛上，朝美眨了眨眼，醒了。美弥趴在锁骨处睡的正香，手也搭在她腰上，朝美轻轻拿开腰上的手，想离得远一点却又怕惊醒对方，无奈正值酷暑，只是这样躺着不动都出了一身薄汗，朝美伸手从床头柜上拿起空调器，“嘀”的一声，美弥还是醒了。察觉到锁骨处不安分的舌头，朝美咽了咽口水，手指有一下没一下地蹭着美弥脖子上的草莓印。

“醒了？” “嗯。”美弥的声音带着一丝沙哑，朝美不由得想起昨晚美弥就是这样在她身下用沙哑的声音求饶。朝美坐起身来拉上了床帘，阳光刺眼得很， “该起床了” “还早。”美弥抬头看墙上的时钟，“才不到七点，反正今天是休息日。” 说着又躺下了。

朝美侧躺着右手撑起头，左手掐着美弥的下巴把她转向自己，“昨晚跟同期喝酒了？” “嗯，一不小心就喝过头了。”美弥有些心虚。 

“她们灌你了？” “嗯，都怪七海，非要跟我拼酒。”美弥揉了揉太阳穴，隐隐有些胀痛。

“昨晚壱城前辈打电话让我去bar接你，一句上级生的命令把我压得死死的。”朝美的指尖划过美弥的腰侧。“你昨晚不也把我这个上级生压得死死的。”

美弥抓住她的手，“痒”，朝美知道她话里有话，不免笑了笑，“也不知道是谁，一路吃我豆腐，把我上下都摸遍了，要不是你一身酒气我都要怀疑你是故意的。”朝美反抓住她的手送到自己唇边。“我们朝美可是个聪明孩子呢，那么昨晚的事知道了多少？” “你猜？你是不是觉得你平时的明示暗示我看不懂？” 

朝美拉开了美弥正盖着的被子，身上的斑斑点点过分的密集，自己觊觎了这么久的身体终于在昨晚投怀送抱，内心暗自窃喜，左手搂着美弥把她搂得离自己近一点。

“所以昨晚我出去喝酒你是知道的？她们两个配合你骗我吗？” 美弥双手搂着朝美的脖子，直勾勾地盯着她，朝美觉得自己简直要溺死在她的眼睛里。

“可以这么算吧。” 朝美低下头去亲她，美弥却躲开了，同期跟朝美联合起来骗她，心里还是有点过不去，盘算着不知同期什么时候跟朝美成了密友，在自己跟他们抱怨朝美一点都不想碰自己的时候她们来了这么一出，kai这个家伙，灌酒来真的。

美弥从地上捡了件衬衫穿上，早知道朝美知道，昨晚就不用硬着头皮喝这么多酒了，想起昨晚kai的表情和锡兰一直在一旁看着手机，想来怕是那两人早就跟朝美串通好了，心里总有些别扭。

“穿它干什么，不是还要睡一会吗。”朝美手一伸，把美弥扯回了床上，欺身一压，右手从衣服下摆摸进去，一手抓住她的胸，感受着美弥的柔软，左手圈住她的脖子，有点强硬地亲着她，美弥不禁喘出一声嗔叫，朝美将这喘声尽数吻走，美弥也慢慢回应着她，渐渐的有些不满足。朝美手往大腿根部游走，时不时蹭一下她，就是没有下一步动作。美弥只得张口：“我想要……” “既然是来自上级生的要求，我只好乖乖听话了。”

朝美迅速把美弥翻了个身，速度快到美弥来不及反应，朝美的手指已经挤进了自己体内，深深浅浅的抽插起来。“太快了，慢一点”美弥的声音依旧带着鼻音，“是，上级生。”朝美的手指恶劣的勾勾手指头，美弥不禁急喘起来，手攥住了床单。终于结束的时候，美弥出了一身汗，将空调又调低了几度。

朝美的手机在这时震动起来，美弥顺手抓过看着来电显示是kai的名字就接通了。 “Asa，我们miya美味吗？”锡兰的声音从手机里传出，美弥愣了一下，看了下备注确实是kai的名字，一时不知该开口说些什么。

朝美又蹭上来啃咬着她的锁骨，不禁脱口而出 ：“痒” 。手机那头kai兴奋的声音传来：“我说肯定被吃干抹净了吧！”“嘘，你小声点，美弥要听到了。” 

美弥搂住朝美的脖子，背靠在床头，以防她用力过度两人滚到地上，想了想开口问，“锡兰啊，这不是kai的手机吗，大清早你们两个就凑在一起吗，还是有什么事瞒着我啊。”“哇唔，拿错手机了，给你给你。”听到锡兰手忙脚乱的声音之后耳边传来了kai嘿嘿嘿的傻笑声。

“你们两个？在一起了？太不够意思了吧，不告诉我。”美弥右手摸着朝美光滑的背，摸到了几道抓痕，想来是自己昨晚留下的。

“昨晚才在一起的”，锡兰主动坦白，“还得多谢朝美呢。”小海豹有些兴奋。“听这语气，kai酱是下面那个啊，这可有些意外。”“切，要不是我昨晚喝多了”

小海豹的声音明显不服气，就在这时朝美张口咬了一下美弥的锁骨，似乎有些不满这个时候美弥还分心，美弥不禁有些吃痛“轻一点…嘶…唔…”话没说完朝美又亲了上来。

“啧，看起来我们打扰到别人了，那下级生asa，好好照顾我们miya哦。”手机那边还没挂断，隐约听见锡兰在说“看来昨晚没能满足你。” 以及小海豹的傻笑声。

**Author's Note:**

> 自割腿肉产物/小学生文笔/别骂了


End file.
